Lemon Juice
by The-French-One
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. Random series are chosen and my own brand of tartness is added to them. Let me know what you think. Oh and this is largely Yaoi, in fact, it is entirely yaoi with pure lemon, lots of sugar. Cavity causing elements here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

**LemonJuice**

**Prologue: Introduction ( _Hime__ No Kouri_)**

Some would dare to call her beautiful; some were fearful enough to call her cruel; some were sad enough to call her love; and one was smart enough to call her lonely. She sat on her crystal throne and looked at the world outside wishing for a chance to have her say. "_My Lady,"_ a small voice echoed out from the darkness. "_It's beautiful, what is it?"_

"This is just a bauble, something that I found one day and thought it was beautiful," She said in a voice so clear that it was frightening. She twirled the shining object in front of a window catching the pale moonlight.

_"Hime, what will you use it for?"_ The little cat asked purring as her ears were scratched. The white fur fluffed and preened under the attention of the ice cold hands.

"Why it is a pitcher, of course I will use it to make…Lemon Juice."

**Ahead...Just a warning, within these pages you will find spoilers and ...Well... Lemon...**

**LemonJuice**

**Chapter one: Emeralds and Amethysts**

_"Come to me…."_ The sandy haired youth tossed to his left throwing off his coverings and shivered as his sweat dampened skin was chilled by the cool night breeze. _"Poppet… Come to me…."_

"NO!" Hisoka sat up in bed panting staring at the blood red markings on his pale arms. He wrapped those same thin arms around his body and wished for an end to his torment.

"…_Soka_…Hisoka," Hisoka trembled and pulled the blankets over his head just as Tsuzuki opened his hotel room door and walked into his room. He would hate for him to see the markings now. "Hey kid, are all right? I can hear you tossing and moaning in your sleep. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were not alone in here." Tsuzuki said and sat beside the lump on the bed that he identified as Hisoka.

"I'm fine," Hisoka's answer was muffled underneath the blankets. He trembled and wiped the tears that coursed down his face. He felt a hand on his back through the blankets and then he heard Tsuzuki stand and leave him alone in his room. Hisoka sat up and stared about in the darkness. He wished Tsuzuki would see him as something other than a kid, but his body would never mature beyond the age of 16. Hisoka sighed and lay down again determined to sleep. It was not often that they were assigned a job in such a nice place, he had better enjoy it.

**Red reminds me of the color of blood.**

_"No matter how loud I scream no one comes_," Hisoka realized. He knew no one would come and if they did would they be able to help him? He could not contain the screams; they ceased to be screams for help and instead were screams of pain. Why was this happening to him? He pulled strands of platinum hair and turned his face away from the searching lips.

"You are mine, you will always be mine and you will always feel me inside you, my beautiful doll."

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka sat up in bed screaming and breathing deeply. It was the one name he could call; it was the one always there to help him to save him no matter the trap, no matter the danger. Hisoka sobbed into the blankets until his door burst open. Tsuzuki stood breathing deeply wearing only his robe prepared to battle the demons that had caused Hisoka to scream so. Tsuzuki stared about the room and frowned to find it empty of any visible threat.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said and cautiously approached the bed. Hisoka trembled violently and clutched his blanket to him rocking back and forth. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I want to forget, I can still remember everything he did to me… I want to forget." Hisoka sobbed and clutched the robe tightly. Tsuzuki stared in horror at the markings that cover the slender limbs. "I can still feel him….inside of me," Hisoka sobbed. Tsuzuki pulled his partner into his arms and was gentle as he stroked the frail back underneath his hands. Tsuzuki remained still for over an hour stroking Hisoka until the trembling ceased and his breathing calmed.

"Are you okay now, the nightmare gone?" Tsuzuki asked afraid to relinquish his hold on Hisoka. Although his body had returned to normal he had not released his hold on Tsuzuki's robe.

"It will never be gone; I can not make it leave but perhaps…" Hisoka began and Tsuzuki looked down and was lost in an emerald green sea.

**And in your arms…**

"Perhaps…?" Tsuzuki said worried that Hisoka was still in his nightmare. Hisoka's hand had traveled inside of his robe and trailed slowly across Tsuzuki's chest.

"In St. Michel, I…When I learned of the things that went on there..." Hisoka paused and took a deep breath. "I thought of you, but you will only ever see me as a child." Hisoka turned away from Tsuzuki and pulled his bed robe closer about his slight frame.

"I don't understand," Tsuzuki said staring at his chest that still burned with sensation from Hisoka's touch.

"I bear his mark, but perhaps, I could bear…yours instead." Hisoka asked his bright eyes shining with tears. Tsuzuki looked into the imploring depths and wondered if perhaps the world had gone horribly insane.

"I don't have that kind of evil magic, I wouldn't want to." Tsuzuki said. "Why are you asking such from me, I would never hurt you that way…"

"I'm not asking you to hurt me," Hisoka said crying and crawling into Tsuzuki's lap. He was more vulnerable now that Tsuzuki ever hoped to see him. Tsuzuki was frightened by this change in Hisoka, had his dreams finally driven him mad? "I'm asking you to love me." Hisoka opened his robe revealing his body to Tsuzuki who gasped and his eyes widened as he tried to figure out just what Hisoka expected him to do.

**Love…Bites…**

"I know my body is perhaps not what you would wish for, but I need you please Tsuzuki the only touch I remember is his… I …I hate it, I want…you… to make it go away." Hisoka said frantically Tsuzuki's bright purple eyes widened as he gave up trying to understand Hisoka's plea and simply gave in to it. Hisoka gasped when Tsuzuki kissed him. Tsuzuki pushed his tongue into Hisoka's mouth and tasted the warmth that he had longed for. The only mark Tsuzuki knew to give… Tsuzuki moved to Hisoka's neck and sucked a patch of skin deeply into his mouth.

Hisoka moaned in surprised pleasure. Tsuzuki bit gently and lapped up the tender spot he backed up and stared at Hisoka's skin in the moonlight admiring the mouth shaped bruise that was clearly visible. "Here is a bruise," Tsuzuki said trying to quell the raging inferno inside of his body.

"More… Please, don't stop." Hisoka gasped climbed from Tsuzuki's lap to lay in his bed. He tugged Tsuzuki's robe open and stared up into his eyes silently begging for his touch.

"Do you know what you are asking me to do to you?" Tsuzuki asked ignoring the pleas of his own body. Hisoka nodded and reached for Tsuzuki.

"I don't want to remember his touch, if I call your name at night, I don't want it to be cries for help," Hisoka said and smiled when Tsuzuki climbed on top of him. "I don't want to remember him… only you."

**And burn in purple flames, doused by an emerald flood.**

Hisoka moaned, Tsuzuki's tongue trailed a fiery blaze to his chest and sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. Tsuzuki chewed gently leaving a bruise there as well. Hisoka gasped and clutched Tsuzuki's hair. Silver hair twined through his fingers faded replaced by blackest silk. Hisoka smiled to not be pulling away from the terror but holding tight to passion. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka's hampering article of clothing away and stared at the body he had only glimpsed at odd occasions and often by accident.

Hisoka bit his lip when Tsuzuki traveled lower on his body leaving marks with his mouth erasing the memory of his hideous disfigurement. Hisoka nearly startled out of his skin when Tsuzuki traveled to his lap and sucked deeply. He had never felt so completely swallowed by love before. He had never known anything could touch him so deeply, so wonderfully.

Tsuzuki marveled at the taste and texture, and wanted more. He raised Hisoka's legs and licked the tiny hole that beckoned for his attention lightly tracing his finger over the entrance. Hisoka moaned and arched his back inviting Tsuzuki inside. Tsuzuki stared up at Hisoka and sucked his finger in his mouth before he pressed it into Hisoka's warmth. "Are you sure…" Tsuzuki asked not moving his hand as he crawled over and looked into Hisoka's wide eyes. Hisoka could not speak so he nodded and pulled Tsuzuki's head to his for a scorching kiss. Tsuzuki re-positioned himself and sighed as he removed his finger from their tight encasement. "This might hurt," Tsuzuki warned.

**I'm yours**

Hisoka cried out as Tsuzuki filled him completely in one slow thrust. Tsuzuki waited to see if he had hurt his partner badly only to be surprised by Hisoka raising his hips inviting him further inside. Tsuzuki could not hold back any longer and began to move passionately against Hisoka holding him tightly. Hisoka smiled, for once he could feel someone inside of him that he did not hate, it did not hurt and if he cried out it was a cry of pleasure. Hisoka tossed his head from side to side and gripped Tsuzuki's shoulders as pressure built inside of him. It was a pressure he had never felt before; he feared it would mark his flesh as surely as the curse had. Hisoka held tightly to Tsuzuki and welcomed the burn.

Tsuzuki gasped and knew that soon he would be enveloped in complete bliss. Tsuzuki could feel wetness against his stomach and looked down to see trails of Hisoka's release drip down. Tsuzuki knew he could let go now. Tsuzuki cried out and held Hisoka tightly as he filled him with his only weapon against the night time terrors.

**Because eternity is a long time**

Hisoka opened his eyes and stared at the sun blazing thorough the window of the hotel room. He looked at his body and admired the markings left the night before. "You know those will fade," Hisoka smiled as he looked up into Tsuzuki's deep purple eyes.

"Then you will just have to make more," Hisoka said and raised his face for a kiss. Tsuzuki was more than happy to comply.

**Owari**

**Author's note:** Hello here is my first Cup…I hope you like it. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

**Ahead...Just a warning, within these pages you will find spoilers and ...Well... Lemon... One more for Yami No matsui, before I move on to another anime. **(P.S. Lady of the Myst, Poppet is an actual endearment used in England, so I could have used American Puppet, or Poppet. Thanks for the comment.)

****

**LemonJuice**

**Chapter two: Goldie Locks**

"What are you up to now?" Watari looked up at Tatsumi and proudly showed off his newest invention. Tatsumi looked at the odd contraption and tried to pay attention as Watari gleefully explained how it worked. Tatsumi found it hard to listen to the words coming out of the soft looking mouth that moved faster as excitement grew. Tatsumi did his best to nod on cue before he turned and left the lab, not sure what Watari's latest invention did, or what why he had invented it, but pleased to have seen the scientist, if only briefly.

Watari entered his room and sighed putting his invention away. He undid the bright orange bow that tied his hair back and stepped into his tub to soak away the daily troubles. He wondered if anyone would ever understand that he invented things to take his mind off the many deaths that the department dealt with. It was a depressing service they provided, couldn't anyone see that. Watari lowered his head into the water and tried his best to relax.

Tatsumi entered his room and opened his newest case file. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had done a nice job for once, the hotel was now spectre free and they would each receive their bonuses. Tatsumi thought of the odd contraption that Watari had made and smiled, he then felt bad. Sometimes he did not pay close attention to Watari. Tatsumi stood and left his room. He knocked on Watari's door. "Watari, are you sleeping already?" He asked when he received no answer. With a frown Tatsumi opened the door and saw a deserted room.

The light coming from the open bathroom door alerted Tatsumi to Watari's whereabouts. He was about to leave when Watari stepped into view. "Tatsumi," He said and moved a towel from his hair which dripped onto the floor behind him. "Did you want something?" He asked Tatsumi wanted to nod, but it had been a long time since had seen Watari in anything other than his suit and hair tie and glasses. Seeing him stand there in a wet towel and nothing else had a peculiar affect on his equilibrium.

"Well, um… what I meant to say is, I came by to apologize," Tatsumi said and cleared his throat and tried not to stare at Watari as he wandered to his bed and found his rod. He shrugged into it and sat on his bed brushing the wet tangles of bright gold that hung over his shoulder.

"Apologize?" Watari looked up into Tatsumi's eyes and wondered what he felt he needed to apologize for.

"Yes earlier, you were explaining your new invention to me and I am afraid that I was not paying much attention." Tatsumi said tried to edge towards the door, but for some reason, his feet took him to the bed. "Let me," Tatsumi said and took the brush from Watari's slack fingers. Tatsumi began to brush the soft silky tresses that fell in waves around Watari on the bed.

"I understand that you are busy," Watari said and sat still while Tatsumi was careful not to pull. "I have no split ends know," Watari announced as if it was not odd to have Tatsumi brushing his hair, though he was a bit puzzled by the sudden desire he felt for Tatsumi to brush more than his hair.

"Ummm…." Tatsumi could not contain the sound of pleasure as he breathed in the clean scent emanating from Watari. Tatsumi dropped the brush and climbed on the bed behind Watari and began to stroke the hair with his hand.

"Tatsumi…?" Watari turned to look behind him and gasped as Tatsumi captured his chin.

"Shh," Tatsumi said against Watari's lips. "Why do we have to ignore what we feel?"

"We don't," Watari said and sighed in pleasure as Tatsumi sealed their lips together. Watari opened his mouth and accepted Tatsumi's questing tongue. Tatsumi allowed his hand to roam inside of the loose fitting robe. His fingers skimmed a small nipple that pebbled under the gentle touch. "Tatsumi, Should we…?"

"Oh yes," Tatsumi said and lick the pale neck before he turned Watari on the bed. "Definitely, we should…no, we must," Tatsumi pressed himself against Watari and he gasped to fell the bulge against his hip.

Watari stared up at Tatsumi and sighed while blushing. "Be gentle," Watari said and undid the tie in his robe. Tatsumi smiled and lowered his head to kiss the amber eyed treasure in his arms. Watari undid the buttons of Tatsumi's shirt and placed his hands inside feeling the hardened muscles that were well hidden by the material of the suits he often wore Tatsumi smiled.

"I don't suppose you have some kind of oil," Tatsumi was surprised to see Watari stand and head into his bathroom, he returned with a bottle of fragrant lotion.

"For my skin," Watari explained with a blush. He approached the bed and paused when Tatsumi tugged him from the robe and the towel fell from his waist leaving him nude before Tatsumi. Tatsumi reached around and spread Watari's hair over his

shoulders and enjoyed the way the golden locks seemed to highlight his pale skin. Watari placed his hands on Tatsumi's shoulders and climbed back onto his bed. Tatsumi undid his pants to alleviate some of the pressure as he swelled within.

Watari slid his hand inside the trousers and rubbed the growing mound. Tatsumi kissed the creamy neck and worked his way down to Watari's chest where his tongue played with the small peachy nipples. Watari moaned and arched his back. Tatsumi moved down to his belly button and lower still. "Ah… Tatsumi," Watari groaned and raised his hips pushing more of himself into Tatsumi's mouth. Tatsumi sucked gently building pressure in his mouth and released before he started again. Watari's breathing became ragged and he tugged at the pants containing Tatsumi.

Tatsumi stood and shed the rest of his clothing before he climbed onto the bed and arranged Watari on his knees. "I would love to spend more time in foreplay, but I need to inside you now… we have plenty of time to come back later and start over slower, but I have wanted you for too long now," Tatsumi said and generously applied the lotion to himself and then to Watari. Watari gasped in pleasure at Tatsumi's searching fingers entering his body and moving slowly in and out.

"Now, Tatsumi, I can not wait… Now!" He gasped when he felt Tatsumi's slippery fingers clutch his hips and pull him back. The searing entry was smooth and slow. Tatsumi pressed fully against Watari's backside. Watari let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"All Right?" Tatsumi asked, Watari's answer was a moan and he leaned back against Tatsumi encouraging him to move. Tatsumi smiled and backed up nearly pulling out before he slid all the way in again. He established and rhythm and enjoyed the slender back covered by shining hair. His movements quickened and he felt Watari convulsing around him before he closed his eyes as his own release held him captive.

The morning sun found Tatsumi still in Watari's bed, holding him close. The sun shone on the golden hair tangled around them. Tatsumi kissed the sleeping beauty beside him and vowed to help him brush his hair more often.

**Author's note: I was not too happy with the way this turned out; let me know what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning, within these pages you will find….Spoilers and well… Lemon.** This time the Manga chosen is Until The Full Moon. This Manga belongs to Sanami Matoh. I am receiving no profit from this work of fiction. (I am sure everyone knows all of that but every now and then in random fandom's I like to restate the facts.

**I Love You When…**

The night breeze flowing over his skin awakened him to the fact that he was not in his bedroom. Marlo blinked and opened his eyes. The cool body beside him alerted him to the fact that he was a man again. He must have slept the day away, but then again he had good reason. Marlo smiled. The night before had been wonderful, David had made it wonderful.

"Good evening lovely," David opened his eyes and smiled at his …ahem… wife. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yes," Marlo blushed and attempted to wrap the sheet around himself.

"What are you doing?" David asked refusing to move his body from where it was currently holding the sheet immobile. Only an inch of the corner would budge. Marlo brought his legs up hoping to hide his manhood from David. "I told you already, I love you. I don't care if you are Marlo the man, or Marlo the woman. You don't expect me to make love to you once a month do you?"

"Well, I mean, what do you mean?" Marlo asked and glanced about the room and sighed when the only clothing he could claim was his discarded wedding gown. Of course it was fitted to his female form and there was nothing he could ever hope to do with it now.

"I mean," David moved with his vampire's speed and loomed over Marlo who gasped and tried to close his legs. Finding David's body pressed against him highlighted the fact that David too, was nude. "That I can not, I will not wait for a full moon. I love you when you are a woman and I love you when you are a man."

Marlo felt David sliding his legs down and tried to keep their hips apart. "David… What, we can't, I'm a man now, how…?" Marlo tried to evade David's searching lips.

"Where there is a will there is most definitely a way, now relax." David coached and pushed Marlo back against the bed by pulling his legs. He slid from a sitting position to a prone form with David on top of him nibbling his neck. Marlo gasped when he felt David's teeth at his neck and the sensation of his blood leaving his body.

"I thought you said male blood did not taste as good as female blood." Marlo said figuring that David was just hungry and that's what he wanted. Certainly he did not want to make love.

"Your blood is always delicious, and it's all mine." David said and licked his lips before sealing his mouth to Marlo's. Marlo gasped when David moved down and sucked a small nipple into his mouth gently biting it and letting it go only to begin to work on the other one.

"David!" Marlo whimpered when he had to admit what David was doing did indeed feel marvelous.

"Do you love me?" David asked peering up at Marlo. Marlo stared incredulously at David before he nodded hesitantly. "Then relax and trust me."

"But… You can't mean to…" Marlo was fearful of the intentions of his new husband. "It will hurt."

"You were a virgin at our wedding, did it hurt?" David said and stood from the bed and looked around the room for something that would be useful.

"A little, but then it went away and it was wonderful." Marlo sat up and looked questioningly at David.

"Then relax, I promise to be just as gentle tonight as I was last night." David smiled when he found what he was looking for. Marlo frowned at the small bottle of oil David clutched in his hand as he approached the bed. It was difficult, but Marlo did not scoot back away from David's approach. Marlo inhaled deeply and raised his head for David's kiss. David smiled in triumph and climbed on top of Marlo.

David's hand slipped between them and Marlo involuntarily arched his hips to the feel of David's stroking hand. "Ah…" David smiled when he felt Marlo stiffen.

"Good, it feels good right?" David whispered close to Marlo's ear before he moved back to his chest. "Don't be ashamed to let me know what you like."

"I like… that," Marlo gasped and bit his lower lip. David flicked his tongue and his thumb at the same time causing small shocks to reverberate through Marlo's body. "Ummmm," Marlo moaned with abandon and gave in to the passion that David demanded of his body. David moved down Marlo's body and kissed the staff throbbing in his hand. Marlo arched and nearly left the bed.

David grinned and continued his slow torture of Marlo's body. "You're getting wet," Marlo was too embarrassed to answer. What he felt was slippery fingers probing against his backside.

"David, are you sure about this?" Marlo asked and tried not to wince as one finger made it inside. "That hurts."

"Relax, you are very tense now," David said and crawled back over David and kissed his lips. Marlo tensed even more when he felt that the finger had not been removed. "If you do not relax I can't get in," David whispered and tentatively wiggled the finger that had gained access.

Marlo breathed deeply and tried to relax. It was alright, they were married. Marlo felt David's finger slide deeper and this time his gasp was not one of pain. "David…?"

"There see, you are almost ready for another," David said his voice heavy with passion. Marlo felt David press against him and felt David's stiffness. "I'll try to get you ready for me as much as possible, just relax."

"You keep saying that," Marlo said and bit his lip against the pain of another finger's intrusion.

"Then why won't you?" David asked licking the neck that still had a few drops of blood.

"I…I… I'm frightened." Marlo blinked back tears at the admission and turned his face away from David. "I knew how... I mean, I knew that we could. I loved you even when I was in America, I wanted to deny that part of myself, but I can't, I do want you David."

"And you have me, just like I have you, forever." David rose up over Marlo; he could not take any more. "I want you to inhale deeply." Marlo inhaled and felt David press something decidedly larger than two fingers against him. "Exhale," David said soft against Marlo's lips. Marlo Exhaled and tried his best not to cry out at the slow entry into his body. "Remember, it will get better." David huffed holding himself rigid above Marlo. "Breath," David commanded when he noted Marlo's tense expression.

Marlo inhaled and exhaled on a long gasp. "Oh… David," Marlo blinked back searing tears. David balanced on one elbow and the other moved down to caress Marlo's hip and then his raging erection. As David rubbed Marlo grew accustomed to the fullness he could now feel. He moaned when David rubbed a particularly sensitive spot.

"The pain?" David asked when Marlo shifted his hips. Marlo blushed and refused to answer turning his head away from David's knowing stare. David chuckled and shifted his hips. Marlo gasped when he felt David tug his hips up to meet his thrust. "Move with me," David said. Marlo tried to nod but gave in to the demands of his body and his husband.

Marlo could not contain his cries of pleasure as David flexed his hips again and again grinding against him in an ever increasing tempo. "David… David… Oh David…"

"Don't worry about it, let go," David told Marlo who blushed scarlet and did just that. David grinned and joined him in bliss holding him close. David kissed Marlo's lips and held him tightly. "You're lucky, love, you got two first times."

"Just as you had the pleasure of deflowering me twice," Marlo sighed sleepily and slid into David's waiting arms. David held him close and vowed to enjoy every night with Marlo, not just those graced with a full moon.

**_Owari_****__**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

**Ahead...Just a warning, within these pages you will find spoilers and ...Well... Lemon... The Anime chosen for this chapter is Ai No Kusabi**

**LemonJuice**** Chapter Four**

**That Night**

What's going on... (Movie #1)

The police have confined Riki to his apartment. Katze has taken Iason where Riki is. Iason shows up at Riki's house and lets himself in. Riki is just coming out of the shower and Iason corners him. Riki said that he had never wanted to see Iason's face again. Iason caresses Riki and says… "Say it…" Riki is near tears, but he can not deny the cravings of his master and the demands of his body, he says… "Do it to me."

**That Night…**

Riki wanted to hold himself aloof, but Iason's gentle hands were caressing him and making him forget his hatred. If he could just hold on to that hatred, everything would be alright, he could withstand the sensual assault on his senses. But, Riki thought over and over again, those same hands touching him so carefully could crush bones; he had seen it happen, and yet… Riki moaned low as Iason found his favorite spot and twirled his finger around the base of his straining erection. The place where his pet ring would nestle, surrounded by dark curls.

Iason had missed this soft skin under his hands. It had been too long since he had touched, kissed, smelled his dear Riki. Did he not understand? What it meant to have a blondie on his knees… Not just any blondie, but Iason Mink, the cream of the crop. Iason took Riki in his mouth and enjoyed the taste of his renegade pet. Riki's hands clenched the sheets and Iason could feel his hips as he involuntarily moved against him. Riki would try to deny it, but his body would not.

The robe Riki wore was soon torn to shreds as Iason was frantic to rid Riki of the hampering article. "Iason, why do you do this?" Riki asked when Iason crawled over his body and sucked a flat nipple into his mouth.

"You asked me to, that day when you brought me to your apartment to barter your body for my saving your life." Iason said and moved down the flat plains of Riki's body. Riki turned his face away from Iason's kiss and sighed. Why was Iason purposefully misinterpreting the events of that day? The day that Riki would forever curse with all his heart.

"It was only supposed to be that one time," Riki forced the words to come out of his mouth instead the pleasurable moan that was building.

Iason stood away from Riki and undid the buttons of his white overcoat. As Iason shed his clothing, Riki looked away, not wanting to admire the beautiful pale body that was perfect in all its proportions. "Do you really believe that?" Iason asked, Riki was forced to look at him when he heard the ceasing of the rustling of clothes. Iason stood there in all his nude glory and smiled at Riki. "Say it," he commanded.

"Iason please, why can't you just let me go?" Riki said, it was the closest to begging that he would ever come. Iason's smile was almost frightening as he approached the bed and pulled Riki to a sitting position. Riki gritted his teeth against the fingers that found his cock and began to stroke up and down, slowly, lightly so that Riki had to wonder if he were even being touched at all, at least on purpose.

"Please…" Iason quirked a golden brow and looked at Riki dubiously. "You have not given me enough, say it," Iason commanded and Riki bit his lip until he could taste the metallic sweetness of his own blood. Iason licked Riki's lips and waited. Riki was silent and then he gasped as Iason slide one of his long fingers inside of his body. Iason waited and Riki still said nothing. Iason licked Riki's neck before he sucked, drawing the dark caramel colored skin in and leaving a bruise. Riki panted but still said nothing. Iason began to move his finger in and out, shallow explorations that had Riki throwing his head back and grinding against the hand. His body begged for more even if his mouth would not.

Riki tried to bite back his moans but Iason inserted another finger, this one going no deeper than the first only teasing him. "Do… Do it to me," Riki said and turned his face away from Iason and waited. Iason did not move he did no more than shove his fingers inside deeper and rub the hardness pressed against his stomach.

Iason smiled when his pet had finally given in. "Too late, you should know better than to make me wait. Now you have to be punished," Iason watched and saw Riki's eyes widen in horror. He increased his tempo and felt the testicles tighten in response to his touch, Riki was close. Iason moved down and placed a series of soft kisses Riki was close, so close. Iason pulled his hands away from Riki. Riki gasped, Iason had to be kidding, he would not leave him, not like this, would he?

Iason pulled the discarded remains of the robe and padded the only chair in the room before he sat upon it and stared at Riki who lay horrified on the bed. Iason smiled when Riki's hand moved to his crotch, "no, do not touch it, not tonight. Perhaps later you can amuse me." Riki did not heed the words; he was desperate now for a release. Iason sighed and moved back to the bed. He took both of Riki's hands and held them over his head pressed them down to the mattress with one hand. Iason's free hand then lightly caressed Riki. Riki was near to exploding and the touch was not enough. "Iason, why… Why can't you let me go?"

"I told you, it is not enough; tell me, how bad do you want it?" Iason said and traced his finger over Riki's mouth before he inserted it again. Riki moved his hips in tempo with Iason's hands. Riki bit his lips, never would he say it, never… Iason sighed, "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Do it," Riki said quickly wanting his pain to end not caring how.

Iason tsked, "you should know by now that what does not work once, will not be tried again," Iason admonished and removed his fingers when Riki was on the brink again. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Inside… Of me," Riki gasped out.

"Repeat that," Iason said and placed his fingers at the opening but not going in.

"Inside of me, I want you inside of me," Riki said hating himself for his weakness almost as much as he hated Iason. Iason gave in only a little and moved until he was above Riki. Riki spread his legs and allowed Iason's larger body to nestle. Iason grasped Riki's hips and held him still so that he could not rub himself against his body. "Is this what you want?" Iason asked and slide a solitary finger back into place. Riki's body wept with need, the finger was not enough couldn't Iason see that? Riki gasped, of course he did, Iason was toying with him.

"I need you inside of me," Riki said not caring anymore for his hatred wanting only to quell the needs of body. Iason removed his finger and placed the tip of his hard cock at Riki's tight entrance. He pushed inside but not completely and stopped.

"I am inside of you, now what?" Iason said softly his breath on Riki's neck making Riki buck his hips to no avail Iason held him firm.

"Do it… Fuck me," Riki said, Iason needed no more words. He released Riki's hips and began to move against him. Riki cried out and held tight to Iason's biceps, he moved with his master oblivious to his hatred, oblivious to all but the passion boiling inside of him. He could feel the surging power and restraint that Iason dealt him, keeping him on the brink of release until Iason was himself ready. When Iason finally allowed Riki release, Riki felt as if he had been waiting their entire time apart for this feeling. Iason groaned loudly and tossed his wild mane of glorious golden hair as he pushed as much of himself into Riki as he could.

**Later…**

Katze was not startled to see the door of the apartment building open and Iason walked out looking for all the world like and ancient Greek god. He tossed his last cigarette from his third pack out of the window and unlocked the car doors. The slight figure behind Iason said nothing. He did not make eye contact with Katze as he got into the car and stared out the window. Iason was silent on the way back to the grand mansion that he called home. He said nothing as he pressed the button on the bracelet on his wrist the beeped and glowed red. Riki glowered and stared out the window avoiding Katze's knowing gaze. So what? Riki thought bitterly. So what if Katze knew that around his cock was a silver ring that beeped in time to Iason command.

**Author's Note:** I thought this would be a nice appetizer of things soon to come…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hello, within these pages you will find spoilers… and… well… LEMON! The series chosen for this chapter Only The Ring Finger Knows. I do not own this series, or any of the series that I have used for this set. I am sure you all know this but every now and then Disclaimers are necessary. I am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**Lemon Juice 5:**

**When Love Beckons**

Wataru looked sullen as he watched Yuichi pack his clothes into an open suitcase. "Don't be a brat," Yuichi said with a teasing laugh. As Wataru folded his arms and pouted. "It will be a simple train ride and we can see each other very weekend."

"You say that now, but you are going to get involved with other people and maybe meet a girl... or a boy... That..." Wataru did not get a chance to finish. Yuichi pulled him for a hug and ended up kissing him breathless. "It's not like it doesn't happen." Wataru said when he could drag a breath into his starved lungs.

"Your parents are gone for the weekend right?" Yuchi asked and went back to packing up his suitcases. Wataru nodded and handed Yuichi a sweater. "And your sister is staying over with friends tonight."

"How did you know?" Wataru asked witha puzzled frown.

"I asked," Yuichi said smirking as he placed the last item into his suitcase and closed the lid. "Come with me." Yuichi said and pulled Wataru from the room. Wataru was surprised to be boarding a train, but he was silent on the long ride. He had never before noticed how calm Yuichi made him feel. All his worries over their approaching time apart vanished. Wataru felt that as long as Yuichi held his hand, nothing was wrong. But what would happen when he let go? "Come on." Yuichi said and they left the train hand in hand as they had boarded.

Wataru was silent as he walked down the darkening streets and he gasped when they approached an apartment building. "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"This is my cousin's apartment." Yuichi said and pulled out a set of keys. "She said I can use the spare room anytime I want. Every now and then she takes a few days to go off and get some rest form making Jewerly." Yuichi pulled Wataru into the apartment as soon as he had removed his shoes. "Want something to eat?" Wataru nodded and Yuichi headed into the kitchen. Wataru followed him and they both spenta pleasant hour making dinner.

"What..." Wataru asked and frowned when he noticed Yuichi staring at him across the dinner table.

"Your sistergave mean overnight bag for you. Will you stay the night with me?" Yuichi asked and stood. He reached out a hand for Wataru. As they cleared the table and cleaned the dishes Wataru wondered if he should stay. He had a feeling that Yuichi had more on his mind than he was letting on. As Wataru thought Yuichi showed him the living room with the large television. "My cousin has a large selection of American movies, don't worry they have subtitles." Yuichi said when Wataru looked worried.

"I'll stay with you."Wataru said suddenly deciding that he would spend his last school free weekend with the one he loved. Yuichi grinned and put in the first movie. As the hour grew late Wataru leaned against Yuichi who placed his arm around him. Yuichi began to stroke Wataru's shoulder and Wataru drifted into a contented sleep. Wataru awakened to feel Yuichi kissing his neck. "What... are you doing?"

"Come to bed." Yuichi said and stood pulling Wataru to his feet. Wataru blushed when he realized what Yuichi wanted. "Don't be afraid, just come with me." Wataru hung back a moment before he sighed and followed Yuichi into the spare bedroom. He saw his bag in the corner that his sister must have given Yuichi and his blush got brighter. "Don't be afraid." Yuichi said again and kissed Wataru deeply. "Just relax." Wataru nodded and allowed his tongue to slide against Yuichi's in an intimate dance. "Let's take a shower." Wataru nodded followed Yuichi into the bath room. Wataru turned his back to Yuichi as he peeled out of his clothes. Yuichi turned and laughed at his apparant shyness. "You're so cute."

Wataru turned around and tried to smile at Yuichi but ducked into the shower instead. Yuichi waited a moment before he climbed in behind him. "I've never..."

"Shhh... I know." Yuichi said and took the sponge from Wataru and began to drag it across his body. "Relax, let me wash you." Wataru nodded and enjoyed the feeling of the soapy sponge. As Yuichi's hand got lower on Wataru's body he shivered in pleasure. If he didn;t know any better he would swear that Yuichi lingered on purpose. Wataru could not contain his body's responses. Just when he thought he would embarrass himself Yuichi took the shower head and gently sprayed it across Wataru's body rinsing the soap away. Wataru sighed and leaned against Yuichi. "Your turn." Yuichi said and handed the freshaly soaped sponge to Wataru. Wataru tried not to blush as he took the sponge and dragged it across Yuichi's body.

After rinsing Yuichi wrapped Wataru ina thick fluffy towel and hand in hand they went back to the bed room. "Will... Will it hurt?" Wataru asked knowing that Yuichi had definite plans for their first night together.

"I'll be gentle, just relax ok." Yuichi said and took Wataru into his arms. Wataru had always admired Yuichi's strong arms and he sank into the embrace and felt swallowed by the all consuming kiss. Yuichi moved on from Wataru's lips and kissed his cheek before working his way to his neck. "I took care of everything." Yuichi said and removed the damp towel from Wataru's waist. "I'll do all the work." Yuichi promised and slide his moist body along Wataru.

Wataru wanted to be mature about this but he could not escape the niggling fear that crawled up his spine. Yuichi felt Wataru tense when he curled his lang fingers around his stiffening member. "Ah..." Wataru sighed and Yuichi lossened his grip only to begin to stroke up and down. "Ummm," Wataru took his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. "Wait..." Wataru tried to slow Yuichi's hand, but Yuichi released him instead and moved down on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Wataru's navel before he took as much of Wataru into his mout as he could. "Oh..." Wataru cried out and melted against the bed.

Yuichi wanted to smile, but found it difficult with his mouth full. Instead he concentrated on sucking and licking. He felt Wataru's breathing increase and his hands cord through his hair. "Stop it..." Wataru said and tried to dislodge Yuichi. "I'm gonna... Stop... I'll... in your mouth... ah. I'm coming." Yuichi swallowed triumphantly as Wataru came his hips bucked and he tossed his head from side to side on the pillow. "Oh... you... ummmm." Wataru moaned when Yuichi continued to lick him.

"Relax, I have to get you ready now." Yuich said and reached for the tube of lubricant that he had stashed on the nightstand especially for tonight.

"Ok," Wataru said and waited he felt Yuichi's slippery fingers probing abd tried to remain calm. One finger made it past his tight ring of muscle and he gasped. "Oh..."

"Does it hurt?" Yuichi asked and slide it in a little deeper.

"A little... but don't stop." Wataru said allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. Yuichi lft his finger as it was and leaned down to kiss Wataru/ Wataru pushed his tongue against Yuichi's and sighed. He felt his body relax and Yuichi's finger went in deeper still. Wataru gasped and tensen when he felt another finger joining the first.

"Don't tense up, you're doing fine." Yuichi said and rushed the second finger further inside. "Almost ready." Yuichi said and licked Wataru's neck. "Here," Yuichi said and took Wataru's hand. He spread some of the lubricant over Wataru's fingers. Yuichi placed Waaru's hands between his legs. "Go ahead, touch me."

Wataru slide his fingers along the shaft bfore he curled his fingers around and began to stroke Yuichi's hardness. "You like this?" Wataru asked when Yuichi smiled and kissed him.

"I love it." Yuichi said and licked behind Wataru's ear. "I love you." Yuichi moved Wataru's hand and crawled over him. "Spread your legs." Yuichi said when Wataru complied he pushed his knees up and pressed himself against the tight opening.

"Oh... Ouch!" Wataru gasped when he felt Yuichi pressing against him.

"Relax... I can't get in." Yuichi said his voice strained. He pushed forward again. "Man... you are tight."

"I told you I never..." Wataru tried but he gasped and closed his eyes. A tear seeped underneath the closed lid and Yuichi leaned down and licked the moisture away. Wataru opened his eyes and stared up at Yuichi who kissed him until he sighed. Yuichi pressed forward and smiled when he got the tip of his erection inside.

"Just relax, I'm going to go all the way in now ok." Yuichi said and waited. Wataru nodded and tried not to tense when he felt Yuichi slide deep inside of him. "Are you ok?" Yuichi asked when he saw Wataru's eyes squeezed shut.

"It hurts a bit don't move yet." Wataru said and tried to slow his breathing. He wanted Yuichi to enjoy this. Yuichi nodded and contented himself by kissing Wataru deeply. He felt Wataru relax and he smiled.

"I'm going to try moving a bit. I'll go slow tell me if it hurts too much. I'll pull out." Yuichi said Wataru nodded and relax agaist the soft bed. Yuichi moved and Wataru gasped. "Did that hurt?" Wataru blushed and shook his head. Yuichi grinned and pulled nearly out before he slowly pushed in again. "That feels so good. Lift your hips with me." Yuichi said and bit back a moan as Wataru lifted his hips and he slide deeper inside. "Oh yeah... just like that." Yuichi said and began to speed up his movements.

"Yuichi... I think... Oh... I think I'm going to..." Wataru gasped and moaned against Yuichi's lips. "Come. I'm gonna come."

"Try to hold on, I'm almost there. You feel so good." Yuichi panted as he moved faster and faster inside of Wataru.

Wataru closed his eyes and wrapped his arms and legs around Yuichi. "I... Can't... I'm coming."

"Ok... Go ahead... I'm... Oh yeah." Yuichi sighed feeling his body clench before releasing deep inside of Wataru's tight heat. He placed a kiss atop Wataru's forhead and collapsed beside him. Yuichi lifted his head from Wataru's neck and kissed him. "You ok?" Yuichi asked when Wataru looked up at him. Wataru nodded, and though it was dark, Yuichi could feel the heat from Wataru's face. "I love you, I will be faithful to you. You had better be faith ful to me." Yuichi said and lay beside Wataru on the bed. He pulled Wataru into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Yuichi." Wataru said and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuichi. "I love you too."

**_Owari_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Ahead...Just a warning, within these pages you will find spoilers and ...Well... Lemon... The Anime this time is the Movie called The Weathering COntinent. I do not know how many people have seen the movie, but it was good and it left me wanting to do more with it. Let me know what you think... **

**Lemon Juice**

**Cool of Day**

**Heat of Night**

The sun poured down light and heat as a waterfall would release water to a reservoir below. The earth parched and dry gave off waves of heat made moving unbearable. Not a bush, tree or shrub lived even their trunks gone to dust blown away by a furious wind. A dry cough alerted Bois that Lakshee needed more water. He sighed thinking that she was getting weaker by the day. They had to find water soon,for not only her, but Teeye as well. Even as Bois passed the water to Lakshee, his eyes traveled over the many layered ensemble of the priest. His hood was up hiding the piles of lush golden hair that framed his beautiful face and multicolored eyes. Bois blinked then recapped the gourd after the girl handed it back, taking only a small sip.

"Here," Bois offered the gourd to Teeye.

"We do not have much left," Teeye said his voice dulcet compared to Bois' own rough tones.

"We'll find more, you're looking a bit peaked," Bois tried to make his tone kind even though he felt that his words were not. "There is a mountain down there," Bois pointed to the monolith that stood some ways in the distance. "After your drink, we will head over and rest out the heat of this day. We can find water tomorrow, there's enough to last the night." Teeye sipped the water licking his lips when a stray drop rested there. Bois looked away taking the gourd. He too sipped then sighed wishing that he had never noticed how lovely Teeye was.

Lakshee fell to her bottom at the base of the mountain with a pleased sigh. Underneath the dark shadow of the monstrous rock was cool with a wind that whistled a welcome respite from the cruel sun. Leaning her head against her pack, it was not long before she slipped into a deep slumber. Teeye, graceful in all things. Removed his hood shaking his hair free of the confines of his fine garments. He reached over pulling a light shawl from his shoulders he covered Lakshee. "Even with her hair butchered, she is still pretty. I am surprised you did not figure out her ruse before."

"But you knew," Bois mused. Teeye answered the unasked question with a small smile that bedazzled Bois. "You could have told me."

"To what purpose?" Teeye asked folding his hands neatly in his lap as he sat gazing out at the barren landscape. He remembered a time, only in his dreams, when the ground was covered in green for as far as the eye could see, water flowed with a supreme abundance. "We had just met, you and I. I was not sure of your character. Besides, it would have hurt her then to know that she was so easily seen through."

"You are kind... and beautiful," Bois said the words long before he had even thought about them. Teeye nodded his head confused at the words, then moved away to lean against the base of the mountain. Bois sighed his mind made up moments before he realized that he had even been thinking along those lines he followed Teeye. "Teeye, do you ever get..." Bois paused sitting his sword and pack down with a grunt, he dropped beside the figure that resembled a wilted flower, still beautiful despite exhaustion and near dehydration. "I don't know, I mean, well... Do you ever get frustrated?"

"All the time, it seems as if this quest is never ending. When we do find water, it is usually at a high cost to our physical and emotional equilibrium. But you mustn't let it get you down. We will find water," Teeye ended his words with a smile he hoped was convincing.

"That's not what I mean," Bois said then paused he took a closer look at Teeye then gasped as a thought occurred to him. Could it be? "Have you never lain with another?" Bois asked regretting his bluntness the instant the words left his mouth. "I guess being cloistered on a mountain for most of your life does not lead one to carnality."

"There was no provocation, or need, let alone opportunity." Teeye answered with a surprising level of aloofness. "But it is unwise to pursue this Bois. Lakshee is very young still and would it be wise to endanger her to the rigors of Pregnancy when we are never sure of when our next drink of water will be available. Plus who would be cruel enough to bring a child into these conditions?"

"Those are exactly the reasons I never even considered her." Bois softened his voice and scooted closer to Teeye. "Did the other monks truly never touch you?"

"They were all male," Teeye whispered his eyes wide and cheeks pink. Teeye focused his eyes on his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"It is possible," Bois said allowing his hand to travel over the thin knee he could feel through the many layers of light fabric. "Plus, you can't get with child, it is the perfect solution. I'll make sure you enjoy it."

"You want me... in a physical way?" Teeye blushed clear to the top of his head. His eyes darted to Lakshee. Teeye's cheeks cooled a bit when he saw that she was still sleeping soundly. "I...don't think..."

"Shh," Bois said pressing a large finger to Teeye's lips marveling at their softness even in these arid conditions. Bois moved his finger aside and replaced it with his own lips. Teeye gasped and backed away. "You don't have to answer right now. Think about it. I am so frustrated it is almost unbearable. I almost wish for someone to attack us so that I can kill 'em." Bois sighed then moved away, leaving Teeye disturbed and a little more than frightened. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes Teeye fought back tears unwilling to allow any moisture to leave his body. Teeye gasped when he heard a familiar rush of sound that he had not heard in more time than he cared to think about. Sitting up Bois grabbed for his blade when he heard the expulsion of air.

"There is no need to kill, but perhaps..." Teeye got to his feet then pressed his ear to the mountain. "Yes," He moved along the rock face with his ear still pressed against it. "Perhaps there is cause to rejoice." Teeye placed his dainty foot on a rock and slipped causing several pebbles to fall onto Lakshee. She sat up alert reaching for her sword. Bois was quick to catch the tall beauty before he could hurt himself.

"Where are you going?" Bois asked his brow furrowed as he looked at the solid rock. He turned left to see it stretch on for as far as the eye could see, right was a mirror of the same desolation.

"Water," Teeye whispered almost afraid to say the word for fear it would all vanish on a hopeful illusion.

"Water!?" Lakshee got to her feet looking around at the desert that remained of the lush continent. Lakshee's heart began to race at the thought of the end of their long journey. "Are you sure that it is water, or is it the memories of the dead that are stirring your senses?"

Teeye smiled at Lakshee then looked up. "It may as well be a memory, for all that we can get to it," Lakshee dropped to her bottom her head hung in dejection. They had come so far, so close and yet so abysmally far away from their goal.

"Maybe there is a way," Bois said pressing his ear to the mountain in much the same way that Teeye had. "If there is water here, there must be a hollow, or reservoir where it has collected. There must be tunnels. If we find a weak enough spot, perhaps I can hit it hard enough that we can get in."

Teeye beamed a bright smile at Bois while Lakshee gathered their belongings. They were quick to pack up and begin their walk along the bottom of the monstrous mountain face. Teeye walked along with his hand on the rock feeling for any change, or give. The day wore on leaving the sun far behind and still they walked strengthened by the hope of the end of their quest. "Is it a lot of water Teeye?" Lakshee asked her legs wobbling underneath her ready to give out.

"It sounds like an ocean," Teeye said hoping they would no longer be tortured to hear the refreshing, life giving water and not be blessed with it's presence. Lakshee gasped nearly falling on her bottom as she spotted the corpse leaning against a boulder pressed against the base of the mountain. The soldier stood with his weapons held in his bony fingers. His uniform hung in tatters around his skeletal frame. A few feet away stood another one. Teeye looked up and his face paled at the skeleton that sat on a boulder several feet off the ground.

"Wonder what they are guarding," Bois said seeing several more dead soldiers standing of laying along the base. "I'll go see," Bois hoisted himself up onto the boulder the first corpse was leaning against. Lakshee and Teeye both stood looking up into the darkness. Lakshee jumped back several feet as the skeleton above them came tumbling down. Teeye got to his knees by the mangled bones to say a prayer of peace for the man's lost life and now desecrated remains. With a final nod of acknowledgment Teeye got to his feet. Again he looked up and gasped to see that Bois had vanished. "I can hear it now, it is loud."

Lakshee gasped when Bois popped his head out of what appeared to be a small cave that the man was guarding. "I'm coming up," Lakshee said scrambling up the rock she reached for Bois and felt a jerk on her hand. "Move over," She said looking into the mouth of the cave.

"Wait here," Bois commanded then jumped to the ground. He landed beside Teeye. "Come on," Bois said and turned around.

"I can make it," Teeye said lowering his head.

"Why so shy?" Bois asked with a teasing glint in his smile. "You were never hesitant to accept my help before."

"Now I fear the price of your kindness," Teeye answered.

Bois was taken by surprise at his honesty, but he felt saddened at the meaning of the soft spoken words. "Teeye, if you come to me, it will not be because you owe me anything. Just as if you say no, I will not leave you to fend for yourself out here."

"Perhaps now... there will be no need," Teeye's words caused an unexpected pain to slice across Bois' heart. Bois grew confused as he aided the beauty up the mountain. This was just about his need and frustration...Wasn't it?

"I'll go in first, Lakshee, you cover the rear, keep your sword ready," Bois commanded and crawled inside followed by Teeye and last, Lakshee crawled in gasping at the tight squeeze. The air was heavy with moisture and difficult to breathe but still they pressed on crawling in tunnels that at times were so small they had to slither on their tummy. Teeye coughed when a could of dust from Bois movements fogged his lungs. His coughing fit shook some rocks loose landing on them in a rain of pebbles. "This might not be stable, but if we go back we may die of dehydration, I am going on." he said when Teeye could breathe again. The blond nodded as much as he could following Bois deeper into the mountain, Bois swore as the ground gave way beneath them dumping them down a slick slide of wet rock and what felt like grass.

Lakshee screamed as they plummeted into darkness. Teeye was slow to open his eyes and when he did he feared that he had not for there was no light to see by. Surrounding him was the sound of water and the smell made his mouth beg for a sip. Bois felt around his pockets for kindling and began a small fire by touch. "Great spirits," Teeye whispered as he gazed around. The deep, lush foliage he could see. Bois built up the flame and he too stared in wonder at what appeared to be a lake spread out before them as far as they could see water flowed. Falling from higher peaks in the mountain the water was so abundant that tears gathered and fell before Teeye could halt them. "What paradise is this?"

Lakshee whooped and ran forward with her canteen prepared to drop into the water but was caught around the waist. "What are you doing?" She demanded looking with longing at the water.

"We don't know yet that it is safe to drink, neither do we know what killed those people and everyone else here." Bois said then he turned to Teeye. "Can you test the water and listen for the dead, maybe they will tell you why no one is here and why those guards are dead."

"It does not work that way with the dead," Teeye explained. "But I can and will gladly check the water." Teeye spread his hands beginning a chant with his eyes closed he walked to the very edge of the water and dropped to his knees. Still chanting he held his hand over the water then dipped his fingers in. He shivered at the chill then brought his hands out. Bringing his fingers to his lips was answer enough that the water was safe to drink. Bois eyes traveled over the sitting monk thinking him dangerously beautiful. He watched as a drop of water lingered on those lips before the slim pink tongue darted out to steal the moisture. Lakshee shoved free from Bois hold and ran for the water drinking until she thought her tummy would burst. Filling her canteen she handed it to Teeye who drank with sedate decorum even though he drained it.

After drinking his fill, Bois sighed setting up bed rolls for Lakshee and Teeye he leaned against his pack. "You guys rest for a bit, I will look around to make sure the area is safe."

"No, I want to look for food," Lakshee said with wide yawn she tried to stand even as her eyes drooped.

"You're asleep on your feet," Teeye said kindly. The soft smile he offered her caused air to become trapped in Bois throat. He coughed and looked away fighting for control.

"I can look for edible plants and hunting game while I scout the area." Teeye watched with trepidation when Bois dropped his bedding near the mat that Teeye sat upon. Banking the fire to last, Bois left them alone after a long look at Teeye that left color bloomed in his pale cheeks. Teeye was glad that Lakshee had fallen asleep to miss his moment of acute embarrassment. What Bois wanted... Could he? Could he do it? Teeye shivered his entire body seeming to respond to his fear. Doffing his cloak he lay down on the soft blankets that Bois had left for him. Finding them softer than usual, he looked under his mat to find two more blankets. With a sigh he looked over and saw that Bois mat was smaller. Shaking his head Teeye drifted to sleep.

Bois waited in the shadows watching as Teeye discovered his gift. He had noted that man's soft skin was often bruised when they slept out on the ground. Even with his mat and blankets, the ground was too hard for him. Smiling when the gorgeous man lay back down Bois headed off pausing to un-sheath his sword in case it was needed. Walking on silent feet he came upon a small house. Ducking inside he found a bed, a stove, table and chairs. There were clothes, but otherwise no sign of life. Moving further he found what appeared to be a village. All the houses were made of wood with furniture, some larger than others, all uninhabited for some time. Wondering what happened he turned back and began to look for food on the way. Finding several plants and fruits safe for eating he gave up on meat and took his treasures back to the camp. Finding Lakshee still sleeping Bois set up his roll next to Teeye.

Hearing the movement, Teeye opened his eyes and gasped to find Bois so close to him. "You found something?" Teeye asked trying to steer the conversation before Bois could make his desires known to him again.

"There is an entire empty village, but there are no bones, nothing to suggest why they all died." Bois answered showing Teeye the fruit. "But this is all growing wild, looks like it was once cultivated her inside this mountain. I guess the sun comes in here. Somehow, light has to get through here for these to grow."

"Yes, there must be an opening near the top," Teeye said he brought the fruit to his lips and took a bite smiling at the wild sweetness. "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad I found it. After I rest a bit, I will look beyond the village and see what I can find about where everyone went. No spirits have spoken to you?"

"There are no spirits here." Teeye answered his eyes roaming their whereabouts by the light of the fire. He saw Lakshee were she slept on unaware of Bois return. "But there is water, and shelter, now it would not be detrimental to take a female to assuage your frustration."

"She is a child still," Bois said glad that Teeye had himself brought up the subject that even now nagged at him making his loins heavy with need. Teeye looked well mussed from sleep his golden locks falling around him, his mouth moist from the juice of the fruit he had eaten. "Look," Bois took Teeye's chilled hand in his own he rubbed the fingers between his hands hoping to warm them. "Even before this calamity befell the land, I was not attracted to women." Teeye gasped taking his hand away from Bois. "You are so beautiful, more so than anyone I have ever seen. But it is not just the outside, you are so kind and gentle. You tried to help those men in Asek Sistra even though they meant you harm. You made a seal hoping to appease the spirits there." Bois leaned in closer when Teeye lowered his head. "I'll be gentle."

"Bois... I...I..." Any more he could have said was lost on the pressure of Bois lips closing over his own. Teeye fought for air he opened his mouth dragging air into his starved lungs and nearly yelped in shock as Bois tongue slide alongside his own. "Bois!"

"Shh, she still sleeps," Bois said holding Teeye's hands still at his side when the smaller man would have pushed him away. "Try to be quiet," Bois said pressing Teeye into the mat he climbed on top of him. Teeye wriggled underneath him then became as still as death when he felt Bois arousal poking at him through the many layers of his robes, the blankets and Bois own clothes. "I can make you feel good," Bois promised as he yanked his blanket over them to muffle their movements while he slid under the blanket that covered Teeye, now only their clothes separated their bodies. "Don't be afraid," Bois pleaded near Teeye's ear he placed a kiss there he heard a sniffle and looked down to see tears wet on Teeye's smooth cheeks. "I wish I could back away, but I can't."

Teeye nodded knowing he could not deny Bois. If he fought him, he could end up injured or waking Lakshee. How could he explain this to her? Then he thought of all his master had told him before he descended the mountain. He was to help people, in whatever way he could. Bois was in obvious need. Teeye would help him. Bois seemed to melt on top of him so great was his relief then he was kissing Teeye seemingly every where his mouth could reach. His cheeks, his eyes, his neck and finally his mouth drinking in the other man's surrender with a desire that was so great Teeye blushed to think he had caused it.

Suddenly Bois sat up staring down at Teeye. He took in the wet, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His wide eyes were beginning to cloud with pleasure as he responded to Bois. "How old are you?"

"I will have seen my nineteenth year this summer," Teeye answered shocked that the weight of Bois was no longer crushing him, but was strangely warming him. "What about you?"

"Twenty-seven last month," Bois answered shocking Teeye with his young age. Bois began to kiss Teeye again coaxing his mouth open with his agile tongue. "The men of my village have always been rather large, we are a warrior clan." Teeye turned red under the cover of darkness when he felt Bois shift his weight. "You feel so good," Bois reverent whisper startled Teeye. Bois pinched a small nipple through the layers of Teeye's robes eliciting a tiny yelp. "Shhh," Bois whispered thinking of Lakshee. Teeye sighed then began to whisper a chant, it rose in volume until Bois feared the mage was trying to waken the girl and halt his lovemaking.

Bois looked over startled when the chanting ended and Lakshee sighed rolling over onto her back. "She will sleep until morning." Teeye assured Bois his voice barely a whisper past the knot of fear in his throat.

"Then let's take this off," Bois said. Teeye gasped when Bois large hands began to fumble with the ties of his robes. Teeye grabbed his hands fearful for his clothing, knowing that he would be hard pressed to replace any of his fine garments in this arid desert their world had become. "Teeye?" Bois wondered if the beautiful man had changed his mind.

"I will do it," Teeye's voice quivered and he could not meet Bois eyes, but his nimble fingers soon made quick work of the ties. The robes split down the middle leaving him bare before Bois. With no hesitation, Bois pulled his shirt over his shoulders then yanked his pants off. Teeye's eyes grew rounder and larger than Bois had ever thought to see them. Wearing only his loincloth, Bois rolled his clothes and padded them under Teeye's head and hips raising him up and angling his body. "Uh... Bois," Teeye gasped his face redder when Bois again pinched a nipple his calloused hand scraping across the sensitive bit of flesh until Teeye whimpered unprepared for the pleasure such a simple action caused. Bois smiled then lowered his head. With his hands still mobile on Teeye's chest he began to kiss and suck the other man's neck. "Oh!" Teeye gasped his surprise evident when his body began to respond to Bois ministrations.

Bois felt the warmth and hardness that grew between Teeye's pale, smooth legs and he looked down with a cheeky grin. Teeye looked away his face flushed with wonder and embarrassment. Bois laugh was soft as if he still feared to wake Lakshee. With a tender smile he lowered his head to Teeye's chest and sucked his left nipple inside his hot mouth. Teeye cried out displaying no such fear of discovery. "You are so beautiful," Bois whispered the awe in his voice drugging Teeye's already overwhelmed senses. Lava coursed through his veins when Bois moved to his right nipple laving it with his tongue while his hands wandered down to Teeye's hips. All the while Bois used the hardness of his body to gently stimulate Teeye into turgid readiness. "You know what this means?" Bois asked his fingers skimming over the hardness. Bois fingers closed over the hardness and Teeye whimpered his hips bucking underneath Bois heavy weight that suddenly did not feel as if it crushed him.

"I...Oh," Teeye tried to speak but could only hide his face in the groove of Bois neck as the larger man moved his hand over him eliciting tiny cries and moans that spurred his own arousal. Soon, he told himself as Teeye began to pant. Soon, that soon was the only thing that kept his body in check so desperately did he long to plunge into Teeye's hidden depths. "Bois... What...?" Teeye grew fearful. He could no longer find the ground he lay upon, or the sky above, his mind spun in crazy circles, coherent thought was lost to him all he could feel was Bois hand upon him moving faster, squeezing tighter. Teeye cried out loudly his body strung taut as he came in a creamy flood over Bois hand and his own tummy.

Teeye collapsed against the roll and Bois clothes tears leaving his eyes as his breath slowed and his heart rate ceased its erratic rumble in his chest. "You've never done this for yourself." Bois said knowing the answer not bothering to make it a question. Teeye could not answer anyway his mind was awash in too many new sensations. Bois smiled then trailed his fingers in the still warm release he coated his finger then pushed Teeye's legs apart. "Hold still a sec, this might hurt," The mention of pain snapped Teeye into focus then he gasped clenching his hands on the muscles that bulged under Bois weight as the man kept the burden of his body off of the slender mage. "Hold still," Bois said again fingering the bud of Teeye's opening. Teeye clenched his eyes shut though his cheeks flushed a brighter red he said nothing. Bois sighed when his finger gained access. "Breathe," Bois commanded when he could not feel Teeye's chest expanding.

"Ah," Teeye expelled a gasp of pent up air. "That... is not pleasant."

"It will get better once you get used to it." Bois promised moving his finger in small thrusts inside Teeye's tight heat. "Wait for your body to adjust." Teeye nodded hoping it would adjust soon. Bois kept his movements slow his finger slipping in deeper and deeper with each movement. Teeye relaxed into the in and out movement his body no longer rejecting the invasion. In fact his hips began to raise and fall in time to Bois movements giving him more room to plunder him. Teeye whimpered then gasped in shock that the finger was starting to feel good. Bois smiled then pushed another finger in beside the first the thick digits spreading Teeye apart.

"Ah... Itai-Yo," Teeye said his breath caught on a strangled sob. He lapsed into the ancient language of the mountain as he gripped Bois arms leaving scratch marks on his skin that dripped slight spots of crimson to bear witness to Teeye's pain.

"Relax, you'll get used to it." Bois forced the words out his own restraint near reaching his limits. If he did not breach Teeye soon he feared he would go mad. "Oh, you are so wonderful, you know that?" Teeye could not answer he feared he would scream if he opened his mouth so his tucked his lip between his teeth instead only crying out a little when a third finger invaded him. Bois could not take any more. Reaching around Bois pushed Teeye's legs further apart then removed his fingers he wedged his body between Teeye's spread legs. Teeye stared in horror at Bois when the man pushed his knees up and pulled him back. Bois grimaced, but took the now cold release from Teeye's stomach to spread on his aching member knowing they would need all the moisture they could get. Bois groaned at the feel of his own fingers then, his eyes fever bright he climbed over Teeye.

"Bois... wait... I..." Teeye tried to put his terror into words but only looked helpless underneath the much larger man.

Bois wanted to promise that if it hurt too much he would stop, but that look drove him beyond madness. Closing his eyes, Bois pressed forward. Teeye began to thrash and sob under him trying to stop the pain of his entry. Bois used his large hands to hold Teeye's hips still as he pushed onward. Teeye's delicate hands were useless as he began to push against Bois broad shoulders. "Shhh... Shhhh... It's okay." Bois whispered near Teeye's ear as still he pressed his girth inside.

"No..." Teeye shook his head sobbing his bottom felt as if it were on fire. "It hurts."

"Wait, you'll adjust," Bois promised still pushing more of himself inside. He went on still til he was buried to the hilt then he opened his eyes. Teeye turned his face away from Bois kiss. Feeling the man's lips on his cheek, his ear, his neck Teeye turned around, he did like Bois kisses. Bois collapsed into Teeye's mouth accepting the mage's acquiesce. "Oh, sweet, I am all the way in, but I can't hold back. I am so sorry." Bois apologized before he pulled out. Teeye sighed thinking that it was over, but cried out in shocked pain as Bois plunged back inside. Again and again Bois body plundered his own and Teeye was lost on a sea of tears. Bois had never been encased in such hot tightness in his life and knew it would be over too soon for him. But still he drove into Teeye grunting with the effort knowing the blissful end was near. Teeye had ceased to cry out, Bois thought the mage was relaxing, without looking down he came filling him to capacity. Bois cried out glad that Lakshee was be-spelled for surely she would have awakened. If he had looked down, he was sure to note that Teeye had long since passed out.

Bois leaned his forehead against the sweat dampened one beneath him and sighed as his own body relaxed over Teeye. He felt the cream of his release leave Teeye's body to smear on his thighs. He grinned and moved aside using his loincloth to clean them both he saw Teeye relaxed in sleep. Bois was gentle as he lowered Teeye's legs and covered him with his robes. Taking his own clothes, he settled Teeye on his side then enfolded him in his blankets. Placing a tender kiss on Teeye's lips Bois went to his own blankets where he slept well for the first time in months, only wishing that he could have slept with his lover in his arms. But that would lead to much explanations when Lakshee did awake. Bois slept with a smile on his face the entire night.

To Be Continued

Author's note: I do not know if many people have even seen Weathering Continent, but if you have, let me know what you think. If you haven't seen the Anime, but still enjoyed it, let me know what you think. There is so much more that could be done with those three and the movie left it pretty much up to interpretation, so here is my interpretation. (This is the first scene of this sort that I have written all by myself, so critique and pointers are hoped for.) Trying to make sure that if there are future problems, The regular series will continue to live. Thank you all for reading.

Ja Ne

Chi


	7. Chapter 7

**...For Ubiko**

**A New Way To Live**

**Chapter 1**

Lakshee yawned wide her eyes blinking in surprise at at the warm breeze that flowed over her body as opposed to the blazing heat of a new day. Birdsong greeted her as she stared in wonder at the lush trees that surrounded her. No wonder her bed roll felt softer than usual, she was sleeping on a bed of grass, not hard packed dirt or shifting sand. With a grin Lakshee remembered the discovery of the day before. The long tumble down the inside of what they thought was a mountain, that turned out to be a paradise. Lakshee heard the water and turned her head to see Bois sitting beside the lake gathering water into what appeared to be a wooden washbasin. She looked for and found her sword. Strapping it to her side she dusted off her bottom and ambled over to his side.

"We finally find water and the first thing you think to do is laundry?" She asked sitting beside him. Lakshee would have said more but noted that Bois was not washing anything that belonged to him. "Is that blood?" She asked staring at the bright blue and white striped robe that Teeye usually wore underneath his white one and on top of the yellow and pink. Lakshee had always wondered how he managed not to pass out in such heat while wearing so many garments. It was only now, looking at the thin material that she understood.

"I do not want it stained," Bois said sighing. He had been quick to drop the garment in the water before Lakshee could note the placement of the blood and figure out what part of Teeye's body had been bleeding. The other robes he had washed at the onset of sunrise, when the light had shown them to him. Smiling that they had dried so quickly, Bois had folded them next to Teeye, leaving him wearing only his white outer robe as a sleep shift. Due to his many layers, the outer robe had been spared. As a precaution, Bois had used several of his spare Loincloths to place underneath Teeye, in case he bled more. Scrubbing, Bois felt as if he were the world's biggest bastard. Teeye had tried to help him, had given him so much and how had he repaid him?

"Bois, is Teeye hurt?" Lakshee asked looking to where the young mage lay sleeping still. Usually, all the noise she made would have wakened him. "Or sick?"

"He might have a fever, and sore muscles, you should go explore, I have already deemed the immediate area safe. Just don't wander too far." Bois said dismissing her with a curt nod.

"Fat lot you know," Lakshee stomped away and dropped down beside Teeye startling him. He opened his eyes. "Hey, are you hurt?" Lakshee asked when he lay still gazing at her with oddly beautiful eyes. "When we fell in here, did you hurt yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Teeye asked sitting up. He winced and gripped the sheets as his pain reminded him of the previous night. Teeye's eyes flared and he looked around wildly for Bois. Seeing the large man approaching with his dripping robe he shrank away bringing the blankets up to his chin.

"What did you do to him?" Teeye gasped at the vehemence in Lakshee's voice. The small young woman got to her feet brandishing her sword at Bois.

"Nothing that concerns you. It is between Teeye and myself, private." Bois tried to move past her but she moved quickly blocking his way."Lakshee," Bois said a weary sigh all he could muster. "We are comrades, you and I, we have faced many dangers, and come out alive." Bois was careful as he placed the robe on the low branch where he had dried the others. "I have no wish to cross blades with you. As I value our friendship, and I hope you value it as well, I am asking you, comrade, stand down." When it was obvious that Lakshee had no intention of moving, Teeye got to his feet. Wincing only a little as his body throbbed with remembrance. It was almost as if he could still feel Bois inside of him. It was not entirely unpleasant, but he was still sore.

"Lakshee," Teeye began but paused when she sniffled and turned her streaming eyes to look at him where he stood trembling with the effort to remain upright.

"I may be young, I may be a woman, but damn it, I am not stupid," Lakshee turned a murderous glare to Bois. "Yes, we are comrades, which includes Teeye, he saved you too when the demon wanted your blood, his chanting held it off until the spirit helped us. Comrades," Lakshee spat. "If you feel so strongly how could you do it?" Lakshee demanded her arm shaking as she wept. "How could you rape Teeye?"

"No, Lakshee," Teeye stepped forward, limping, he reached her side and placed his hand over hers where it clenched the hilt of her sword. "He did not." Teeye offered a gentle smile and pushed her hand until her sword was pointing into the ground. "I submitted."

Lakshee's eyes rounded and she stared at Teeye trying to understand what he was saying. She looked at his slight frame then turned to look at Bois. Lakshee frowned then turned back to Teeye. "With little choice I'd wager. He is too big for you to fight, so of course you gave in so that he wouldn't hurt you."

"I could have sang him to sleep if I were truly unwilling," Teeye said also alleviating some of Bois' guilt as he realized it was true. "I wanted to help him. He save my life."

"So you spread your legs?" Lakshee asked turning her frown on the gentle monk. "I do know what goes on, some of the men in my village..."

"Were in love," Bois supplied when she faltered recalling the dream of sitting by the water and listening to Teeye sing. The more she had listened, the deeper she had sank into oblivion until morning had roused her.

"Can you honestly say that this was not some base need that you fed?" Lakshee wrapped an arm around Teeye supporting his weight when it seemed he fall. "Or are you really in love with him?"

These were questions Bois knew he needed to answer, but were questions he had not dared ask himself. He had seen Teeye's beauty, his gentle manner and understanding. His great power and sincere caring and... "Yes," Bois whispered afraid of what that word could mean. All his life, he had known his proclivities were not normal, men sometimes indulged on long trips when women were scarce, but to actually love another man? "I love him..." At Bois words Teeye gasped bringing the large warrior's eyes to him. "Teeye, I'm in love with you."

Teeye could not force himself to look at Bois as his own emotions were confused. He cared for Bois, but he was unsure if he loved him. He had never experienced that kind of feeling, he loved Keyran, the monk responsible for his upbringing and training. This was different, he was sure, what Bois wanted. "I do not... understand that." Teeye said dropping to his knees when his body could no longer stand the strain of his soreness.

"I know," Bois stepped around Lakshee. With a disgusted huff she shoved her sword home into its sheath. Bois knelt in front of Teeye. "But I don't expect an answer right now." Bois reached for Teeye's delicate hands marveling at their slenderness contrasted to his own large callused appendages. "Thank you for last night, I never meant to injure you. Please believe that. I thought..." Bois paused and looked at Lakshee.

"I'm going to go look into the huts by the lake, are you sure that this is safe?" She asked refusing to meet Bois or Teeye's eyes.

Bois nodded then watched in silence as she stalked off. "Teeye, I thought you would enjoy it."

"There were some parts that were good. I did like when you touched me and kissed me," Teeye admitted his face beaming bright red in the light that filtered in through the trees.

"I know it would be foolish to expect you to love me at this moment," Bois said softly bringing Teeye's hands to his lips. "But if you would allow me to... Court you."

"I do not understand." Teeye said again bringing his eyes to meet Bois'. Teeye thought back to his time in the mountains, there was nothing he could think of, nothing the monks ever did that would compare to the things that Bois was speaking of. "What is it to court someone? Will it hurt?"

"To court is nothing more than getting to know you on a more personal, non physical way." Bois explained glad to see a small smile grace Teeye's features. "Sure I want to touch you and make love to you, but..." Bois was quick to add when the smile vanished and Teeye's lips trembled. "I will wait until you are healed, each time it will hurt less and soon it will not hurt at all. When your body gets used to me being inside of you."

"Inside...of...me," Teeye whispered his heart skipping a few beats.

"For now, come with me," Bois got to his feet helping Teeye to stand. "I heated some of the water in the tub I found in the largest house. It is made of real ceramic. You can bathe." Bois noted Teeye's trouble with walking and lifted the pale man in his arms. "Let me help you. I am the one who injured you." Teeye said nothing, but lowered his head as Bois carried him through a recently made path in the trees. Teeye looked around at the change in the air and saw the house that Bois had mentioned. It was well-crafted, though old. As if it had stood for many years, protected by the sheltering of the trees and rock. "Everything needs to be cleaned, after I scouted last night, before I returned to you," Bois said kissing the temple of Teeye's head. "I found cleaned what looked like a room devoted to bathing. This morning, I heated the water and carried it in. It was all hot then, so it should have cooled enough to be used by now."

"Oh... Is this... to court?"Teeye asked looking around at the thick layer of dust that coated everything inside of the house. It was well made, and filled with thick furniture. No one was here, no spirits, nothing that would give him a clue as to why this magnificent home was empty. Strips of heavy cloth hung in large windows faded with the passage of much time a dull gray where once they could have been a brilliant blue.

"Courting?" Bois asked amazed at how little Teeye actually knew of such things. "Sure," Bois said with a gentle smile. "I even found some jars that looked like they would be used for cleansing. I guess after being closed for so long they were preserved, see," Bois sat Teeye on his feet. "I thought this one smelled like you, a little," Bois smiled when Teeye only wobbled a little.

"You do not have to spare my feelings," Teeye said with a small smile he took the vial and poured some of the viscous liquid onto his finger. "I know after so long without enough water to cleanse, I do not smell pleasant. But this is nice." Teeye lowered his head. "Thank you, Bois," Teeye said waiting, he paused when Bois made no room to leave. Bois watched in fascination as Teeye's face turned a burning shade. "I will not fight you Bois, but please understand that I do not think I can accommodate you... I hurt." Bois again felt shame at his rough handling of the gentle mage and shook his head denying Teeye's fear of being taken again so soon after his first time.

"Let me help you," Bois said reaching for the tie to Teeye's robe. He undid the garment gasping when he saw the hand shaped bruises that covered the delicate skin of the mage. "Sorry," He whispered when he sat the garment aside. "I will wash that for you too," Bois said then reached into the bath water to make sure that it was warm enough. He smiled then reached for Teeye who whimpered when Bois picked him up and sat him in the water. "I had to really scrub this thing to get all the dust out. It must have been sitting for a long time." Teeye wanted to answer but he was too busy sighing and sinking to his chin in the water not caring that his long golden hair was in the water as well too appreciative of the soothing warm water after so long to be bothered with putting it up.

"This is lovely," Teeye leaned all the way back until he was laying fully prone in the large tub. After several minutes, Bois grew worried and pulled him up. Teeye stared at him, his mismatched eyes wide in his confusion. "Yes?" He asked when Bois did no more than stare at him where he sat dripping in his bathwater.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Bois asked embarrassed to betray his fear that Teeye would end his own life. Teeye frowned and brought a slim hand up to move his sopping hair away from his face with a small laugh he reached for the vial of liquid cleanser and spread it on his hands.

"You will stay and watch?" Teeye asked his face beaming even brighter. He looked away from Bois and scrubbed his long, pale arm, then the other.

"Let me help you," Bois said again holding what appeared to be long piece of cloth. "I washed a bunch of these for our use."

"How long were you gone last night?" Teeye asked with a small gasp sitting up further at Bois insistence so that the burly man could wash his back. Bois was careful of his strength while dragging the cloth over the delicate skin marked with the evidence of his own brutal affection. Teeye had sweetly given in to his sexual demands and he had hurt him. Bois lowered his head then whispered, a few words that Teeye did not understand. "Excuse me, please repeat that."

"Oh, it was nothing," Bois turned red at having spoken the ancient words of soul binding from his own tribe. They were a warrior class of men with the women more to Teeye's size. Lakshee resembled nothing more than a child to Bois and he smiled moving the cloth around to Teeye's chest. "I said," Bois tried to calm his nerves. "Here we are as now forever. Youaremine," Bois said the last words so fast that Teeye could not distinguish them. Teeye had felt as if, for a moment, when Bois had first spoken, even though he had not understood. Teeye had felt bound. A magic almost as old as his own taking his heart and refusing to let go. Bois sighed, "I know that you do not love me as I love you... But perhaps in time," Bois could not go on. He was shocked by Teeye's quiet acceptance, maybe one day, when he worked up the courage to tell the meaning of the words, that he had bound him, married him so to speak, he hoped that Teeye would love him as well.

"Will you tell me about your home? I fear I only know that you were born there, among warriors and trained in the art of combat." Bois stared at Teeye for a moment then smiled, it seemed as if the monk was trying to get to know him.

"We lived in a mountainous valley, so I understand some of the things you went through living in the mountains, though you were up higher than I have ever dreamed of being," Bois said thinking back to his childhood. "There was never much water, and as the years went by, our women began to die, then the old, the young, the weak, we needed water, we had no money and our crops all failed. My brothers and I set out to find aid. We all, seven of us, took separate paths, I do not know if any of them returned."

"You have six brothers?" Teeye asked trying to envision six more men as strong and powerful as Bois.

"Our youngest sister died before reaching her eight year and my oldest sister was alive when I left, I do not know if she lives still." Bois sighed trying to remember Talyia as he had last seen her stoic in the face of their tribes need. When their parents had passed away, she had continued to raise seven rambunctious boys, always cautioning them to be careful with water.

"Once we have our strength, we should make haste to our homes and any along the way." Teeye said. "I do not know why this place is barren, but it can be a new beginning for the race of man."

"You want to bring them all here?" Bois asked watching in awe as Teeye gathered all of his hair and began to work the cleanser through the long locks.

"Should we stay here alone, just us three, man will die." Teeye said with a wisdom of the great sages that had raised him. "We would not last, no procreation, if you will not touch Lakshee, I can not bear children. Our tribes would all slowly die of starvation and dehydration, madness and despair while we were healthy in this Utopian cage. Eventually we would give way to old age having lived a selfish life of aiding no one when it was this very same aid that sent us from our homes in the first place. Would it not be wrong to live here in peace when they suffer so?"

"You and Lakshee stay here," Bois said with a nod. "I will go to all..." Bois halted when Teeye shook his head. "What?" Bois asked then forgot his question. Teeye dipped his head in the water again running his fingers through his hair. He came back up to find Bois smiling at him.

"You will need us both," he said with a tone that brooked no argument. "When you are well..." Teeye grew quiet and looked to the door to see Lakshee standing there, her own short locks dripping. Evidence of a quick bath in a fresh water pond she had discovered. Teeye blushed dipping down in the water again hiding his chest from her sight.

"Sorry," She muttered looking away. "I just thought you should know that there are horses here. They were possibly bred, now they are grown wild, but they might be tamed to bridle again, I also saw some cattle, wild as well and groves of fruit bearing trees, all seeming to be in a pattern of planting, yet wild with no supervision." The excitement had Lakshee blind to Teeye's shy covering of his nudity until Bois stood and held out a large, thick cloth that he had washed in the night before returning to Teeye. Lakshee finished speaking and turned her back as the tall beauty got to his feet. Bois was gentle as he enfolded him in the heavy sheet and then wrapped it securely around his wet body trying not to let his hands linger on the silky skin. Bois took another cloth and handed it to Teeye who wrung out his hair then wrapped it in a turban on top of his head.

"I can not recall the last time I have been clean," Teeye nodded, he wanted to sit but feared the pain of the undertaking. "You have my thanks."

"There is a room prepared, if you want to lay down and rest," Bois said conscious of Lakshee's eyes on him.

"Please," Teeye said then smiled at Lakshee indicating that she should follow. "We must plan our next journey."

"Journey?" Lakshee asked and gasped when Bois picked Teeye up into his arms and carried him from the bathing room. Teeye gasped as well his arms creeping around Bois broad shoulders his face red. Lakshee looked around the dirt covered room and saw that the bed was not only clean, but turned down. Had Bois done all this just for Teeye? She looked at him with new eyes as he gently laid the mage on the soft mat that depressed instantly a sign of age and over use. Teeye winced a bit when he was sat down but soon sighed laying prone he closed his eyes in relief. Lakshee sighed, she would have to wait and see how this would develop. Bois seemed to genuinely care for Teeye, she could only hope it was so.

To Be Continued.


End file.
